


和谐之夜

by Wesbuner



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wesbuner/pseuds/Wesbuner





	和谐之夜

这是寻光号第n个和谐的晚上。  
“漂移！”一个橘黄色的身影冲破房门，一眼就看到正打坐在充电床上的剑客。“啊哈！我就知道你在～”补天士贼兮兮地冲漂移晃了晃手中的一坨厚实包起来的东西。“嗯？那是什么？”被打断冥想的漂移没有生气，反而被补天士手中的东西吸引。“嘿嘿，这可是好东西。”补天士非常不客气的一屁股坐在床上，贱贱的笑着，“这可是我好不容易搞来的呢！！！你看我还没拆开来着，让你欣赏欣赏！”  
小贱长手忙脚乱地撕开包裹，一堆影碟从里面掉出来，撒满一床。  
“这是什么……呃……”漂移随手拿起一碟，看到上面的热血喷张的图片和印着的大字【热辣跑车激/情一夜】，有点哭笑不得，“小补你从哪搞来这么多……这玩意儿还有限量发售？”“那是啊！我可是有会员的！”补天士边在充电床上蹦哒着，边双手叉腰一副“我很牛逼”的气势，“别人我还不给看的，这是用来收藏的！漂移～我对你好吧～～看我多够意思！”  
看着补天士一脸得瑟地凑过来，漂移捏了捏他的面甲，假装不屑的说：“我之前在霸天虎的时候看过不少。霸天虎的资源很多……非常多。你这点可不够看的。”“啥？！漂移你个老司机？！我告诉你，这可不是一般的拆片啊！量不多但我保证绝对好看啊！”补天士嘴巴撅的老高，嚷嚷着“下次你请我看，我要见识见识虎子的拆片有什么不一样……看我干嘛哦，去放啊……我不想走，，不想动不想动，我懒……昂～漂移你去嘛～你最好了～”  
看着气哼哼地补天士忽然变的肉麻撒娇卖萌并粘在床上，漂移无奈的屈服了，走过打开播放器把碟子塞进去。  
于是，后来就变成补天士和漂移靠在床头，盯着播放器里火爆场面。听着卡擦卡擦的声音，漂移很无语为什么看个拆片补天士也要吃小零食……  
“嗯……啊……用力亲爱的……啊嗯～啊……好大……好棒……”播放器里的色彩亮丽的小跑车正扭着翘臀，弯着形状姣好的腰线。镜头突然给两机的连接部位一个特写，接口蠕动着，淌出一股股粘稠的交合液与润滑液的混合液体……  
补天士觉得有点不好了，他看得太投入了，万万没想到自己的输出管在慢慢充能【完了完了】补天士为自己的欲求不满而惊异【真糟糕……f**k……为什么漂移看起来那么淡定？！】补天士内芯极为混乱。  
他不着痕迹地把腿曲起来，想把微微凸起的前挡板遮住，但是，一阵阵传入音频接收器的呻吟和喘息让他的机体变得更加不自然。接口开始自动润滑，温热的液体滴在后挡板上，粘腻无比。补天士受不了这种诡异气氛，他觉得自己还是主动点好。  
“漂移……给你一个机会”  
“嗯？”  
“拆我。”  
“？！”漂移突然被补天士的直白搞愣住了，补天士你没开玩笑？！”  
“没开玩笑……你要是不答应就算了……”补天士有点尴尬，但更害怕被拒绝。他承认自己是喜欢漂移的，但他怕对方只把自己当兄弟。  
“我没有不答应啊。”他看到漂移突然笑了，是那种很帅很性感的笑。“给我这个机会，就不能后悔哦小补。”下一秒，补天士就被压倒在充电床上，漂移吻了上来。  
漂移的吻技很好，他的舌头缠绕住补天士的，一一刮过他口腔里的敏感传感器，酥麻的感觉让补天士沉浸其中。金属舌根受到刺激，分泌出大量电解液。漂移吮吸着这些液体，直到补天士的光镜越来越迷茫才放开。  
补天士感到一双手在自己的胸甲上轻揉着，又转至身后抚摸自己的背甲，不轻不重的轻拍安抚着。漂移的指尖释放出微小的电流，顺着装甲渗入内部元件。补天士抱着漂移的头雕，蹭着他舒服的直哼哼。  
趁补天士不注意，漂移冷不丁掀开他的后置挡板，透明粘稠的润滑液顺着橘黄色的大腿滑下，滴落到充电床上。补天士干脆放手仰躺在床上，打开双腿轻轻晃动着，无声的邀请。  
不过漂移并不芯急，“耐心点小补。”他凑近接口，换气扇将温热的气体吹在保护叶上，惹得它颤抖着，蜷缩了一下又舒展开来。漂移的手轻轻按压着，逼着接口吐出更多的润滑液，打湿了自己的手指。他缓缓探入那个温暖滑腻的通道，指尖在布满传感节点的接口里四处按压，接口受到刺激后分泌出更多的液体，蠕动着将手指包裹住，渴望着更多的刺激和爱抚。  
补天士的光镜蒙上一层雾，他迷离的喘息着。他感到那根手指逐渐深入，最后抵在一个地方，顶弄了一下。“啊啊！”快感从机体深处升起，延伸到四肢，积聚到小腹。补天士的腰不受控制的弹了一下，胯部向上挺着。他打开了自己的前挡板。  
那根早已涨大的颜色鲜艳的输出管完全充能，弹出来高高翘起，橘色的发光带自根部蔓延向顶端，展现了主人的欲望。顶端的小孔吐出蓝色的能量液，顺着柱体滑落至根部，又沿着胯部装甲滴落到接口边缘。色情又性感。  
漂移一手拖着补天士的腰，另只手仍在接口里顶压着TF全身最为敏感的部位。他看到补天士整个机体都在颤抖，明亮的光镜闪烁着欲望的光。漂移被深深迷惑着，他把补天士的双腿架到自己的肩上，突然靠近，将补天士的输出管含进口中。“嘶！……嗯啊……”补天士感觉到自己的管子被温暖包裹住，那条温热灵活的金属舌缓缓滑过柱身，按摩着管子上的精密节点，舔着沟壑，拭去不停渗出来的液体。【这也太……】“漂移……啊……你……从哪……嗯啊……学来的……好舒服……啊啊！”剑客只是恶劣的笑了一下，蓝色的光镜闪了闪，忽然将补天士的管子全部深入喉中，用力吮吸着，那只接口里的手开始用力顶着垫片，快速大力地挤压，整个接口一阵强烈的颤抖痉挛。  
“啊啊啊！”前后的夹击让快感的电流充斥整个大脑模块，补天士忍不住过载，他夹住了漂移的头，大腿颤抖着，输出管弹跳着射出一股股蓝色次级能量液。漂移并没有放开，他依旧用力吮吸着，让过载延长，吸出最后一滴液体；接口内壁紧紧收缩着，涌出的液体把漂移的手和接口边缘保护叶泡得发亮。  
等过载的余韵消退后，补天士才缓过来，发现自己仅仅被漂移的手和嘴艹过载，他不甘心的嚷道“这不公平……”“还没完呢，小补……”漂移只是看着小跑车，嘴角微微翘起，打开了输出面板。早已迫不及待的管子从槽里弹出。  
他的管子顺利滑入接口，被完全扩张的通道含着粗大的管子收缩邀请着。补天士支撑起自己，抱住漂移讨好地蹭了蹭：“艹我……用力艹我……”  
“如你所愿”  
漂移搂住补天士的诱人腰线，开始大力抽插起来。  
“啊……哈啊……”补天士半眯起光镜，换气扇发出响声。他呻吟着，感受机体内粗大的管子正碾磨着内部各个传感节点。快感重新聚集，蔓延至全身。  
猛然间，输出管顶到了垫片，补天士小小惊喘了一下。随后，那根管子开始不停往那里顶撞。“哈啊……啊……嗯啊……好舒服……”补天士瞄到播放器还在播放【为什么还没放完？！】  
漂移看到补天士在拆的时候都能走神，就用力顶了一下垫片。“啊啊！……漂移……我能……嘶……叫的比拆片响……啊嗯……你信吗……”漂移很无奈，但又想笑，“我当然信，怎么？”他摸摸补天士的头雕，听到他说：“那就好好听着吧……”漂移没有回答，只是更加用力贯穿敏感的通道，跑车引擎发出轰鸣，用力艹着垫片，并用手套弄补天士的重新充能的输出管技巧性的弹捏撸动，让上面的发光带不停闪烁。  
“啊啊！……”补天士放开音调，大声呻吟出声，“嗯啊……嘶啊啊！好爽……啊啊啊！”漂移手中的输出管越来越涨，猛的喷射出大量交合液。内壁绞紧了漂移的管子，使他也难以把持住。他用力顶开了油箱的阀门，将大量次级能量液射进油箱，漂移在过载时依旧运动着，补天士紧紧抱住漂移，机体颤抖。体内的液体用力打在油箱内壁刺激的他大声叫出来。  
又一次过载让补天士吃不消，他在下线的前一刻对漂移说：“下次请我看虎子的拆片……别忘了……”  
iiiiiiiiii  
后来，两机才知道由于补天士的声音太响，所有路过的机都听到了他的呻吟声。老救的医疗室机满为患，一致要求更换音频接收器。  
老救表示：“两个小炉渣！！！不能让机省点芯吗！！！！！”  
被教训的漂移和补天士【无辜脸】


End file.
